1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a connection between a ceiling fan and a lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional connection between a ceiling fan 10 and a lamp 20 is accomplished by first dismantling a bottom cover 12 from a junction box 11, locking the bottom cover 12 on the susension tube 21 of the lamp 20, and then mounting a bell-shaped cover 22 over the suspension tube 21 of the lamp 20. However, it is necessary to hold the lamp 20 and move it to be close to the bottom of the junction box 11 of the ceiling fan 10 with one hand so as to enable the electrical cords 13 and 23 of the ceiling fan and the lamp 20 to be correctly connected, and then threadedly engage the lamp 20 with the lower portion of the junction box 11 of the ceiling fan 10, thereby causing much difficulty and inconvenience in operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connection between a ceiling fan and a lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.